


[授权翻译]it is what it is, but (sometimes) it can get better

by blankeyes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Season 4 Spoilers, The final problem spoilers, tumblr drabble, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankeyes/pseuds/blankeyes
Summary: 他们养了一条狗。唔，其实是那条狗非要跟着John回家的。那是只棕色的贵宾犬，蓬松得乱糟糟的毛让它看起来蠢极了，好像浑身上下挂满了绒绒球一样。但是......它抬头用那双更蠢萌的大眼睛盯着John（就好像Rosie对着掺了绿花椰菜的食物撅嘴或者Sherlock试着哄骗他不要去吃饭），让他没法就这么赶走它。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it is what it is, but (sometimes) it can get better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359213) by [You_Light_The_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Light_The_Sky/pseuds/You_Light_The_Sky). 



> 作者：403之后我们需要点实打实的东西。
> 
> 译者：翻它其实是因为被文章中的某句话感动到了。译者是个小白，有误译、漏译万望指出！感激不尽！【跪

他们养了一条狗。唔，其实是那条狗非要跟着John回家的。那是只棕色的贵宾犬，蓬松得乱糟糟的毛让它看起来蠢极了，好像浑身上下挂满了绒绒球一样。但是......它抬头用那双更蠢萌的大眼睛盯着John（就好比Rosie对着掺了绿花椰菜的食物撅嘴或者Sherlock试着哄骗他不要去吃饭），让他没法就这么赶走它。

Sherlock拒绝丢掉那只贵宾犬。“她要叫做Victor，”他坚持道。

“Victor不是个女孩名啊。”

“名字不应因性别受到限制。此外，如果你坚持用既有性别规范的观念来毒害我们的新成员，‘Victor’可以是‘Victoria’的昵称。”

“成员？我们现在是一个俱乐部了吗？”

“别傻了，John。我们仨是221B的侦探。Rosie是上司，显而易见，而你是苦力。”

Rosie躺在童床里，她的小小笑声装点了阳光温柔的色彩。

“行吧，我们可以把她留下，”John大笑道。“但是需要先征得Hudson太太的同意。”

“如果我们把Victor和Rosie放在一起，她就会同意的。她怎么可能抵抗得了 _两双_ 水汪汪的眼睛啊？”Sherlock对着小小的贵宾犬嘟嘟囔囔。“你是个多乖的小姑娘啊，是不是，Victor？是不是？”

John咧着嘴笑起来，想象着小小的Sherlock和红胡子一起玩耍，然后他记起来......呃......根本就没有红胡子。不算是有。

突然间“Victor”这个名字给所有事情蒙上了一层更深的阴影。

“你想谈谈吗？”

John有的时候会说这句话，当他觉得Sherlock陷入对那个女人或者红胡子或者“最后一案”的冥想的时候。回答总是“不”。总是更多的案子。

他们从不谈。其实说实话，比起谈论他自己的感觉，John更愿意立马给自己的脑袋来一枪。那他为什么还要坚持询问Sherlock的感觉？

_为了证明你可以是个好人_ ，他脑子里的Mary在他耳边低喃——有时候，仍然，在那些糟糕的日子里。每天都总是很糟糕。 _也为了证明你可以越来越好。_

John捏紧了拳头。这些天夹在Rosie和Sherlock之间，他不确定自己有没有变得更好。但是他希望他妈的试一试。

“Victor......”Sherlock道，出乎John的意料，“曾经是我最好的朋友。然后我忘记了他。”

John的心沉了下去。“那......一定很让你难过，”他说道，接着又因为这句话想踹自己一脚。他不禁对心理医生肃然起敬。

“我不希望再次遗忘。情感...... _感情_ ，这些......具有着我从不敢细想的巨大价值。Eurus让我意识到了，你也让我意识到了。”

John觉得自己的耳朵，胸腔，发起烧来。“唔，”词句堵在了他的喉咙里。为什么会这么艰难？为什么那些词句艰难沉重又晦暗，仿若泥土粘黏在肺部？“我没有做什么。我只不过是写写博客，大喊大叫，发发脾气。”

“即便如此，”Sherlock没有看他，“你......你是我最好的 _一切_ 。”

John的眼睛睁大了。

这时Victor突然跳到他身上，用黏糊糊的狗狗吻把口水亲了他满脸。他们都爆发出大笑。这事就这么过去了。

**

相比起来，搬回来与Sherlock同住、把Sherlock的实验限制在他自己的房间里、并把儿童床放在John房间里要更简单些。他们在Sherlock的房间里也放了一个备用床，以防John没空照看她。头骨上贴满了《芝麻街（Sesame Street）》 [注：幼儿教育电视节目，用木偶、动画和真人表演等向儿童教授基础阅读、算术、颜色的名称、字母和数字、生活小常识什么的] 的贴纸，Sherlock让Rosie看《比尔教科学（Bill Nye the Science Guy）》 [注：也是儿童节目] 而非《蓝色斑点狗（Blue’s Clues）》 [注：幼儿电视节目，每一集的套路都一样：主持人Steve向小观众介绍一个跟小狗Blue有关的谜题。为了帮助孩子们解开这个迷，Blue留下了一连串的线索，而这些线索上都有Blue的脚印，最终引导孩子们想出答案。] ，因为蓝色的狗对Sherlock来说纯属无稽之谈（John没发现Sherlock想弄明白如何从遗传学角度通过修饰基因来把一只狗变成蓝色，其实Sherlock看过节目之后就没让Vitor出过他的房间门。）。

他们在公寓里悬挂起纸花，让Rosie去够它们。Sherlock坚持要把Rosie的一举一动用镜头记录下来发成博客，作为儿童成长过程的全纪实以供研究；每次Sherlock给Mycroft发这些录像的时候Mycroft都会抱怨连连（他们俩都知道Mycroft稍后会把文件保存下来然后给Rosie送去愚蠢的精致的小衣服。）Victor有时候会让Rosie骑在背上（实话讲，这让John大惊失色，但他后来发现和她在一起的时候狗狗总是非常谨慎贴心。不过Sherlock还是给地板铺上了柔软的字母表爬行垫好让Rosie可以在上面打滚，以防她摔下来。）。

他们也会吵架，当然了。关于是否应该把Rosie带到犯罪现场去，还有该不该在晚上拉小提琴的激烈争论，关于John能不能一并去探望Eurus（不，别，太危险了，要是这样这样那样那样了可怎么办）或者John该不该劝Sherlock联系Irene（为什么我得这么做啊？我有你在身边了不是吗）或者John该不该搬出去（不，别，我会每小时清理一次公寓，我会把实验从厨房搬到卧室，留在我身边，留下来）。

但他们大笑得更多，他们微笑得更多。他们更像是那次坠落之前的John和Sherlock。更像是“人性的Sherlock”阶段之前的“反社会的Sherlock”阶段（或者可能人性的那一面一直都在，只是John看不出来，正如Sherlock仍然把John看作“士兵John”和“光的传导体John”，而非认识到“John其人”。）。

事已至此。[It is what it is.]是啊。但又不止于此。

是更好了。

**

当得给Rosie注册学籍的时候，John说道：“你知道吧，我们应该把她的姓氏写成‘Watson-Holmes’，不能只有‘Watson’。我一直跟他们说把你也加在监护父母一栏里，但Mycroft老是说书面文件会有延迟，还没有发下来......”

Sherlock几乎拿不稳小提琴了。

“......Watson-Holmes？”他小心翼翼地说道。

“嗯。有问题吗？她也是你的女儿。我的意思是，有了她从你这儿学到的化学知识，我觉得她很快就会在伦敦上蹿下跳地制造暴乱了。”

“......John，你高兴吗？”

“......什么？”

Sherlock走近，双眼激烈燃烧起来。“John，你 _快乐_ 吗？”

“我......”他想起Rosie像只小鸭子似的跟在Sherlock身后，戴着那个猎鹿帽，然后又把它丢在“Sherlock叔叔”的膝头，因为她可以这么做。他想起Sherlock对他温柔地微笑，当他以为他看不见的时候。他想起他和Sherlock一起探望Eurus的时候，他看着他们一起演奏小提琴，希望和这个男人共度一生。这难道不是很明显吗？

但......他看向Sherlock热切绝望的脸庞。Hudson太太是对的，过去的那么多年里，Sherlock一直是感情用事。

而且有些事......必须要说出来。

“你总是把我逼疯，”John脱口而出，看到Sherlock呆滞了一下，“而且你是个十足的混蛋。但是......你让我感到快乐，Sherlock。你令我愿意活着。你和Rosie。”狗狗在他脚边吠叫起来。“还有Victor，”他补充道，因为这只去他妈的贵宾犬就和他姐姐一样困苦。

Sherlock转过身去。“很好。”他说道。

**

第二天，Sherlock把结婚文件戳到John眼前。

“说真的？”John尽力不要笑出来。“你不先请我吃个晚饭吗？”

“去安杰罗那儿！我们第一次见面的地方！”[注：我觉得......侦探这应该是在调侃，就是“啊你不是要浪漫我就给你讲浪漫的话听咯”之类的......]

“你那次可没付钱。”

“我确保你吃到饭就好了。而且我 _确实_ 付账了。现在，你到底要不要签字？”

**

现在他手上有两枚戒指了。一个来自Mary，另一个来自Sherlock。就好像Rosie有两位父亲，Victor有两位主人一样。

而且他很快乐。


End file.
